There is known using a laser light for the cutting of the acoustic wave device. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-212832 discloses a method that forms an altered domain in a piezoelectric substrate by irradiating the piezoelectric substrate with a laser light, and then cuts the piezoelectric substrate. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-209617 discloses a method that joins a lid substrate to a base substrate, forms a cut by irradiating the lid substrate with a laser, pushes the joined substrate from a side of the base substrate and cuts the joined substrate.
There is a case where an acoustic wave device is manufactured using the piezoelectric substrate joined to a supporting substrate. However, when a substrate in which the piezoelectric substrate and the supporting substrate are joined is cut, a chipping occurs in the substrate. A flexural strength of the substrate in which the piezoelectric substrate and the supporting substrate are joined is small.